retributionsbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Emperor Atrebe's Laboratory: The Fabled City of Kor-sha
=General= Get to this zone off the Sokokar post at Omen's Call. Added as a fly in point with LU#50. Its a fairly linear zone, with no tricks to layout or mazes. There are levers that must be clicked to open doors to further areas, often the door opened is a room or 2 back. One of the harder zones in the expansion - orange mobs further in. =Bosses= First boss is visible from the zone in. He becomes active after the levers in the rooms to either side are simultaneusly activated (need to clear to them). The only real trick he has is reflects spells - bard green debuffs especially can be nasty. You can however safely use Combat Arts. Also has a nasty trauma dot that if not cured from the respective group member will completely power drain that person. Once past him take the lift down to the next level, where there is a quest update near the spider that jumps you at the end of the left corridor Down in the main hall, Selgrak summons friends from the pods around the room. They are the main problem as they have an aoe stifle. The method to defeat him is to clear the entire room and the hallway to the north of Selgrak. Once the hallway is clear have the main tank stand on the stairs and pull Selgrak. The healers should be in the doorway between the hallway and Selgraks orginal room and your secondary tank or DPS tank shall intercept the adds when they come in at 85%, 65%, 45% 25% and are immune to mez and root. If the adds get close to the hallway then a massive dmg aoe will occur. Its best to keep the adds on the main square of Selgrak's room while keeping the ability of the healers to heal both parties. Note- If you get mobs running at you from the door to the south it means that you allowed the add to get too close to the named... As he randomly teleports members to one of 3 sides of his room you have to cure NOXIOUS before you move from the little cove where you were teleported. If you fail to cure yourself and try to move you will aoe the entire group. If you run out of potions you can just range fight from the cove until the detrimental has expired. A good tank spot is wedged in at -108, -52, -306, with the group opposite, so his knockback won't kick all over the room. If you can chain stun him the entire fight then this would be another method to defeat his teleporting and kick backs... No real tricks. The chest key mob, an Atrebite keybearer, is in his room. The shard chest itself is at -209, -72, -158. The Captain will Power Drain, Stifle, and has an AE. He has a ranged Noxious stun, which can kill the group if the healer isn't ready for it. Very nasty AOE which will deal an intense amount of damage, killing most classes instantly. The key to this fight is to range it while located at the corners near the tables to stop from being thrown back during his room wide kick backs. His additional, yet weaker AOE will still hit you but as long as you cure elemental and heal through it you'll be fine. Utilize your long range bows and any other 35 meter spells to hit him and it will take about 5 minutes. If you happen to get knocked off the platform up top you can run back up the stairs just be aware of the glowing globes that are near him as they will kill you if you get close. An alternative way of defeating him is to time his immense-damage AoE, then have melee joust in and out accordingly.